WarGreymon X
|level=Mega |jatype=Dragon Man |entype=Dragon |attribute=Vaccine |family=Metal Empire |family2=Dragon's Roar |debut= |java=Chika Sakamoto |javan=(X-Evolution) |partner=Huī Luò Taichi "Tai" Kamiya |from=MetalGreymon XDigimon Masters |to=Omnimon X * (w/ MetalGarurumon X) |jacards= , , , , , , , |encards= |s1=BlackWarGreymon X |s2=WarGreymon |s3=Samudramon |g1=Greymon-species |g2=X-Antibody }} WarGreymon X is a Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody. The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-type Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon. Due to the X-Antibody, and because of its mission as a true hero, it must have 100% success in battle. It has imparted the strongest toughness of the "Brave Shield" to the "Dramon Killers", leading to it possessing perfected equipment of unified offense and defense. Due to its fighting style, in which it instantly plunges into the heart of the enemy with the it has equipped to its back, which boast explosive acceleration at the expense of it being able to fly for extended periods, it has certainly become the strongest form of land combat Digimon, a "Land War Hero".[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=AdluVJoIJTM%3D Digimon Life: WarGreymon X-Antibody] Attacks *'Terra Force' ( Force): Takes all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. *'Gaia Force ZERO': Instantly fires "Gaia Force" at the heart of the enemy as a point-blank attack that seems impossible to evade. *'Afterburst': Performs a one-hit knockout technique by accelerating its attacks with its vernier applied to the Dramon Killers. *'Doramon Killer' (Dramon Killer): Uses both claws to do a Dramon Killer attack. *'Grey Fire Zero' (Grey Fire ZERO): Shoots a small fireball. *'Great Tornado': Creates a huge tornado. *'Poseidon Force': Takes all of the energy within the hydrosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-pressure energy shot. Design Etymologies ;WarGreymon (X-Antibody) (ウォーグレイモン（X抗体）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some Japanese media shorten the "(X-Antibody)" to "X-Antibody"Digimon Links or leave it out entirely.Digimon World 4 *(En:) . *(En:) . *X-Antibody. ;WarGreymon X (ウォーグレイモンX) Name used in Digimon Masters and Digimon Collectors. Some American English media expand the "X" to "X Anti-body" or leave it out entirely. *(En:) . *(En:) . *X. From X-Antibody. Fiction Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon X is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked WarGreymon. *Defeated WarGreymon X. *Got the X-Antibody from Salamon. *Level 40. *Defeated 250 enemy Digimon. *Attacked 200 times. *Guarded 25 times. *Escaped 5 times. *Used the support command 25 times. Digimon Chronicle Kōta Doumoto and are being pursued in the Versandi Terminal by an Okuwamon who wants Dorumon's X-Antibody for himself. Kōta sends his cape into Okuwamon's face but counters with Scissor Arm Omega. Kōta stands in front of Okuwamon to protect his Dorumon and Okuwamon prepares to go through Kōta but is prevented by WarGreymon, who has already obtained the X-Antibody and says, "Digimon who play with power like you... can't have the new power!" Digimon World 4 WarGreymon can be obtained as a Digivolution for each starting Digimon. If you pick in the beginning you must fight all 279 enemies in the Undead Yard. If you pick in the beginning you must complete the item road after you beat the game. If you chose in the beginning, clear the Undead Yard on Hard Mode, killing all 302 enemies and have 10 minutes or more remaining. If you chose in the beginning, go on the "Ghost Extermination" sidequest in the "Shrine of Seals" and clear the dungeon with more than ten minutes remaining. This must be done on Hard Mode. Digimon World Re:Digitize WarGreymon can digivolve to WarGreymon X if it is given the X-Program. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode WarGreymon can digivolve to WarGreymon X if it is given the X-Program. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Battle WarGreymon X is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Masters WarGreymon X digivolves from MetalGreymon X and can Jogress to Omnimon X with MetalGarurumon X. Digimon Heroes! WarGreymon X Antibody can DNA digivolve to Omegamon X with MetalGarurumon X. Digimon Links WarGreymon X Anti-body digivolves from WarGreymon. Notes and references